Specter Armor
The Specter Armor is an advanced suit of nano-armor worn exclusively by the Ghost Commandos of the Xedael Empire. The armor is comprised of a bodysuit interwoven with sensors and a layer of nanomachines. These machines act as the actual armor component, and provide the majority of protection afforded by the armor. Composition Bodysuit The bodysuit is composed of two components: an upper torso/arm covering and a lower torso/leg garment. Each of the pieces seals seamlessly with the other, creating essentially a one-piece garment. When worn, every portion of the wearer's body is covered, save his head, hands, and feet. Separate gloves and feet stockings cover these exposed areas. The bodysuit is matte black, with traces of circuitry and sensors woven into the material. The material is tear and fire resistant and is capable of stopping low velocity projectiles, such as shrapnel. In addition, the bodysuit is breathable and has a degree of climate control built into it. Nano-Armor The primary protective component of the Specter Armor is the nano-armor portion. Composed of trillions of microscopic machines, the nano-armor flows over the bodysuit and is controlled through the embedded sensors and the mental projections of the wearer. The nano-machines are powered by bio-energy derived from sugars, fats, and water absorbed through the environment. This was a design choice specifically created to facilitate the Ghost Commando's preferred method of psychological terror. Abilities The nano-armor component is capable of forming protective plates and barriers strong enough to deflect and absorb most attacks from personal weapons, and if given sufficient preparation, even resist glancing blows from vehicle-grade weapons. In addition, because of its structure, the nano-armor is quite resilient, capable of repairing itself and retaining its structural integrity. The nanomachines also give the Specter Armor its optic camouflage ability. When activated, the nano-machines can change the armor's shape and color to match the surroundings, thus increasing the wearer's stealth ability. The armor is also capable of limited thermal camouflage, in which the nanomachines generate or absorb heat to match their surroundings. The nano-armor covers every portion of the wearer, including the wearer's head and face. Understandably, this is an unsettling experience, one which the wearer must become accustomed. Generally, the wearer's (who are almost always Ingr'Nysk) tera are exposed to allow the sensory organ to gather information from the environment. The armor is, however, capable of full environmental isolation. The "helmet" of the armor contains an enhanced imaging suite, as well as advanced sensors and communications devices. In addition, the armor is capable of limited chemical and biological toxin filtering. The on-board weaponry consists primarily of whatever melee weapons the wearer decides to create using the nano-machines. Claws, stabbing devices, etc., are all valid instruments, as are ropes, lock picks, and so forth. More complicated items, such as fire arms and explosives are outside the capabilities of the nanomachines. The Specter Armor also gives its wearer enhanced strength, and also acts as a medical monitoring device. The nanomachines are capable of sealing most wounds and other first aid skills. Availability The Specter Armor is decidedly rare, as can be evidenced by its extraordinarily high price. This high price can be attributed to the difficulty in manufacturing the necessary components, as well as the high cost in attaining the materials needed to create the nanomachines. In fact, the Specter Armor is almost never found outside of the Null Regiments, though this is affected by the difficulty in training qualified wearers. Category:Xedael EmpireCategory:Balsa